1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with certain novel 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetamides and heterocyclic derivatives thereof and pharmacological methods of treatment, pharmaceutical compositions and use thereof and methods of producing the same. The compounds are anti-inflammatory, antipyretic, analgetic and blood-platelet-aggregation inhibiting agents which exhibit minimal undesirable side effects of gastric irritation on oral administration to living animal bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids, esters and metal salts thereof having anti-inflammatory activity and blood-platelet-aggregating inhibition properties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576.
South African Pat. No. 68/4682 discloses benzoylphenylacetamides generically having a variety of substituents in indefinite positions on phenyl. None of the specific compounds disclosed therein are aminophenylacetamides.
Generally, in the past, strong anti-inflammatory drugs have been found to produce serious side effects of gastric bleeding and ulceration when administered orally to animals in the effective range. The compounds of the present invention have been found to have the advantage that extremely low incidence of gastric irritation is observed when administered in the range effective for reducing inflammation as compared to indomethacin and the less irritating 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576.